


Шпион, который меня сразил

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: «Хотел бы я романтики, ты лежала бы на полу, вся мокрая и бездыханная, билась бы в оргазме, ничего не понимая.»Сьюзан не осознавала, что Форд, возможно, говорил правду.
Relationships: Susan Cooper/Rick Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Шпион, который меня сразил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spy Who Floored Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107226) by [by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me). 



> Спасибо за бетинг greenmusik

_«Хотел бы я романтики, ты лежала бы на полу, вся мокрая и бездыханная, билась бы в оргазме, ничего не понимая.»_

Случилось не так… По крайней мере, в первый раз. Украденное шампанское и вяленая говядина обернулись смутными воспоминаниями о ночи в объятиях Форда и к болезненному раскаянию поутру. Рик настаивал, что прямо-таки свёл её с ума, но отказался «снова показать свои подкаты для такого скептика».

Однако в следующий раз… была совершенно другая история. Спустя двадцать два дня заданий, ужинов, ссор, обжигающе горячего примирительного секса и объятий Сьюзан вслух заметила, что, по сути, они уже три недели встречаются. Каким-то образом это переросло в спор, закончившийся тем, что Рик начал нести чушь вроде «за-семнадцать-часов-в-ливанском-сувлаке-тебе-переписали-память», после чего Сьюзан кинула его через плечо и вернулась в свою квартиру.

Они не разговаривали четыре дня, и Сьюзан начала переживать, что всё кончено. От этих мыслей становилось тоскливее, чем она ожидала от чего-либо связанного с Риком Фордом.

На пятый день Элейн отправила её предотвратить покушение на премьер-министра Канады. Операция «Увядший клён» прошла без проблем, и через сорок восемь часов она уже вернулась. На пути из аэропорта водитель спросил, куда ехать, и адрес Форда соскочил с языка, словно заготовленное алиби.

Она уже приготовилась постучать, но замерла в нерешительности, услышав за дверью тихую музыку. В отсутствие бензопилы в угрожающей близи от яиц, Рик Форд стал бы слушать Нору Джонс с такой же вероятностью, с какой её наяривал бы Мэрилин Мэнсон — стремящейся к нулю. Ручка легко повернулась, противореча острой потребности внезапно вышибить дверь и избить ею до смерти того, с кем был Форд.

Она ворвалась в комнату… и остановилась. Повсюду мягко мерцали свечи, в воздухе витал аромат жареной курицы и овощей, трав и масла. Уютный стол был накрыт на двоих, а на кофейном столике стояла хрустальная ваза с букетом лиловых роз.

При взгляде на этот романтичный вид у Сьюзан защипало глаза от слёз, а затем всё перевернулось с ног на голову: лицо вспыхнуло от нахлынувшего адреналина и её накрыло волной слегка психопатического гнева.

Когда Форд появился из спальни — выправляя манжету из классического смокинга, и с вечной щетиной на щеках, мерцающей в свете свечей, — нож распорол воздух быстрее, чем она поняла, что схватила его. Годы тренировок не прошли даром: он увернулся, и остриё ножа воткнулось в стену позади него, не нанеся никакого вреда.

— Сьюзан, какого хрена?

— Какого…твоего хрена! Где она?

— О ком ты, блять, говоришь? — взревел он в ответ и попытался преградить ей дорогу, когда она направилась в спальню. Она вывернулась из его захвата и резко махнула рукой в сторону преобразившейся гостиной.

— О той, для кого это всё!  
Раздражение и шок на его лице растворились в смехе (хриплом, для особых случаев).

— Всё это… для тебя, ненормальная ты женщина.

Сьюзан моргнула.

— Ч-чего?

Форд взял её за руку и осторожно подвёл к столу, вытащил стул и задвинул его, как только она села. Принёс бутылку шампанского, хлопнул пробкой, разлил по бокалам, и наконец сел сам.

— Мы сцепились, потому что я не вспомнил про наши три недели, поэтому я начал планировать что-нибудь на наш месяц. И когда услышал, что сегодня ты возвращаешься домой, приготовил это всё для тебя.

Чтобы не начать болтать без умолку, как с ней обычно бывало, и заодно успокоить нервы, Сьюзан сделала глоток шампанского, немедленно подавилась и выплюнула изумленное «почему?» прежде, чем смогла остановиться.

Видимо, Форда обидел её вопрос.

— Я могу в романтику и во всю эту хрень. Я говорил тебе в тот вечер в казино.

Всё ещё кашляя, она махнула рукой, показывая, что сейчас всё объяснит, и прохрипела:

— Нет… я к тому, что… кха… у меня были сомнения, когда ты это сказал, но… кха-кха… зачем ты делаешь это всё для меня?

Он подождал, пока она сможет нормально вздохнуть, а потом снова заставил её задохнуться.

— Потому что ты заслуживаешь этого. Ты полностью и безоговорочно стоишь… — он сделал паузу, и Сьюзан приготовилась к сногсшибательным комплиментам от мужчины, легко растопившего её сердце цветистым огнеметом своей речи, — …всех осложнений, случайных ссадин, укусов или растяжений, ударов по моему эго, которые подкосили бы менее уверенного в себе мужика, потому что ты так хороша в нашей работе. И того, что мне пришлось добавить ещё упражнений к моим тренировкам, которые и так настолько мучительные и жесткие, что даже «Морские котики» рыдают от них как избалованные детсадовцы, ободравшие коленки, чтобы как-то отработать те сказочно соблазнительные произведения, которые ты стряпаешь, ухряпывая мою кухню.

Ой. Ну, может быть, не таким уж сногсшибательным. Взгляд упал на торчащую из узорчатой скатерти нитку: руки так и чесались её вытянуть. Когда она всё-таки нашлась, что сказать, слова застряли в горле от его пристального взгляда — того самого, для запугивания людей, которых он удосужился допрашивать. Ей удалось проглотить комок в горле, лишь когда его рука скользнула к её, и он поднёс её ко рту, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев.

Электрические искорки промчались от кончиков пальцев вверх по руке, потом текли вдоль позвоночника вниз, проскочили между бёдер и до самого сердца, и она приглушенно выдавила:

— Ничего себе, Форд…

— Потому что… с тобой я счастлив. Большую часть жизни я глотал яды, горел, убивал людей, нырял на четыреста метров без баллона с кислородом, потому что у меня был заказ на дельфина, который пытался взять под контроль весеннюю неделю моды в Милане, и терпел боль от бамбука, прорастающего сквозь мои ногти. После всего этого я не ожидал стать счастливым. Так что я просто… хочу сделать тебя счастливой тоже. Если ты не против.

Зажатая между зубами губа выскользнула и встретилась со своей двойняшкой в улыбке. И эта улыбка в своём сиянии могла посоперничать со свечами.

— Да. Я абсолютно не против.

***

Три часа спустя она проснулась на полу мокрая, в синяках, со вкусом соли и шоколада на губах и удивляясь, как ей удалось снять с Форда одежду до последней нитки, не задев бабочку. 


End file.
